


Learn the Alphabet with "Little Orphan Annie."

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amber - Freeform, Fucking, Good, Hypnotized, Innocence, Journal, Kerrie, Lovely, Muffin, N/A - Freeform, Night-night, Orphan - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Violent, bitches, cushion, die - Freeform, eenie, pretty, restrain, smurf-haired, teddy - Freeform, underestimate, wig, yes - Freeform, zero-G - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Yup, I'm jumping on the alphabet meme. I'll probably do this for each one.





	Learn the Alphabet with "Little Orphan Annie."

**A is for:** “Because being stuck in **amber** with nothing to do is such busy work.”

 **B is for:** “Get away from her, you **bitches**!”

 **C is for:** “Do you think this **cushion** loves me?”

 **D is for:** “You’re nearly too cute to **die**.”

 **E is for:** “ **Eenie** , meenie, minie, MORTICIA!”

 **F is for:** “I don’t know what that bitch did to Rosanna, but she’s so **fucking** adorable."

 **G is for:** “ **Good** boy."

 **H is for:** “She’s so cute when she’s **hypnotized**."

 **I is for (take a wild fucking guess):** She'll be lost in a flurry of bliss and **innocence**.

 **J is for:** “The **journal**! Check the journal. Maybe there’s something in there.”

 **K is for:** “You’re too cute to die! Isn’t she, **Kerrie**?”

 **L is for:** “And she would look **lovely** in a black wedding dress.”

 **M is for:** “Uh, is that cute little **muffin** normally THAT cute of a little muffin?”

 **N is for:** " **Night-night.** "

 **O is for (take a wild fucking guess):** “Little **Orphan** Annie. Come out and play, little chickadee!”

 **P is for:** “Oh, I think you’re gonna be the one who’s kissing ass in a second, **Pretty** Boy.”

 **Q is for:** “I am the Dark **Queen** Safiya."

 **R is for:** “Can we just **restrain** the bitch and take it from her?”

 **S is for:** “Okay, listen up, you **smurf-haired** bitch.”

 **T is for:** “You’re like a giant **teddy** bear!”

 **U is for:** “You really **underestimate** her hypnotic power.”

 **V is for:** “If this is Sally’s hypnosis, her subjects can become incredibly **violent** if they experience a sort of interference."

 **W is for:** “My **wig** has been snatched."

 **X is for:** N/A

 **Y is for:** “ **Yes** please, Mamma Sally."

 **Z is for:** “They’re working on the comic about **Zero-G** man.”


End file.
